1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf club apparatus and, more particularly, to golf club apparatus which alerts a golfer that the grip on the golf club is improper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known and understood, a golfer's grip on the golf club shaft is very important. A particular problem is in the golfer increasing the pressure of the golfer's right hand during the swing. This is manifested by an increase in the thumb on the shaft of the golf club in the course of the swing. This increase in the pressure of the grip of the right hand has a deleterious effect on the golfer's swing in several respects. The improper swing results in problems in both accuracy and distance.
The apparatus of the present invention includes elements for alerting the user that the right hand thumb pressure has increased during the swing and accordingly allows the golfer to overcome the problem of increasing the right hand pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,322 (English) discloses a golf club handle in which a plurality of finger pads extend outwardly from the surface of the handle. The finger pads may be biased by a spring or otherwise to provide an appropriate calibrated force for the respective fingers of the user's hands. An output signal is provided if excessive force is applied by the fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,367 (Searle) discloses a golf club handle in which there is a built-in strain gauge so that handle pressure registers on the gauge secured to the gold club shaft. The user must refer to the gauge to determine the amount of pressure applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,076 (Barthol) discloses a baseball bat or a golf club handle which includes a sensor. The sensor detects when a ball is contacted by the bat or club and causes a flash of light output at the time of the impact. The apparatus is designed to provide psychological training so that the user maintains eye contact with the ball during the swing and the user is alerted by the flash of light at the time contact is made with the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,458 (Proctor) discloses a golf club handle which includes a pivoting element that is springbiased outwardly against the user's hand. The spring force must be overcome to maintain the hands in the proper position on the golf club handle. If the gripping force by the user's hands does not sufficiently compress the spring, an uncomfortable grip results. The uncomfortable grip prevents the golfer from swinging the club properly. Both the left hand and the right hand are involved in overcoming the spring force.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,058 (Koch) discloses a training aid for the correct grip of a golf club, tennis racket, baseball bat, etc., that requires a pressure responsive grip. The apparatus includes a hollow handle connected to a pressure gauge so that the force of the user's hands can be sensed. The sensed pressure is remote from the user, and accordingly there is no sensation or output indication while the user is swinging. A third party apparently observes the output pressure. Since the sensing is remote, the handle being gripped is connected to the output responsive device by a cord. The cord is obviously a distraction or drawback for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,721 (Trask) discloses a golf club training apparatus which includes a feeler attached to the golf club handle. The handle makes contact with either the user's arm or a sensor to provide an output signal resulting from an improper grip. The feeler is bent in such a manner that contact is made with the user's arm only if the arm moves in an improper manner. Devices other than the feeler may be used, such as output generator (buzzer) or the like. The feeler is flexible, and may be positioned in any appropriate manner to help correct any of several different types of grip or swing problems. However, it will be noted that the feeler gauge or output unit must be connected to the user's forearm in some manner. Again, like the cord in the '058 (Koch) patent, it may be a distraction for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,896 (Lorang) discloses a golf club handle which includes a switch to be placed under the middle fingers of the off-target hand to provide an output signal if excessive pressure is applied by those fingers. Typically, the switch may be placed under the middle finger of the right hand to sense excessive pressure and to provide an output signal as a result of the excessive pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,118 (Budney) discloses a strain gauge on the handle of a golf club to sense the pressure of the fingers on the handle. A plurality of strain gauges may be placed axially on the handle so that the pressure of the fingers at several locations on the handle may be sensed. The strain gauge(s) are connected to a pen recorder to record the output of the gauge(s) continuously during the swing. The apparatus requires a cord extending from the handle to the pen recorder, and accordingly has the same type of drawback that the '721 and '058 patents have.